mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes: 16 - 7/26/12
B&B week at Super MNC. Balance and Bug Fixing. Thanks for all the feedback in person, in emails, on the forums, and various other places, some unbeknownst to our government. We took great aim at a lot of the products, improving some and reducing some. This is intended to make the choices in your product set a little more interesting. It's still summer time! Check out our new line of "Spunky Guzzler" uniform heads and chew it down without a frown! New Rules *Added and removed certain new and certain outdated ProTips. *Increased the difficulty of standing on walls you should not be able to stand on. Bug Fixes *Fixed crash related to Turbocross matches. *Fixed some instances of bots no longer moving or reacting when they are stunned and then grappled. *Fixed air control giving more speed to Pros than it should. *Fixed category selection in the store when going there from the button to buy keys in the locker room. Bundles *New Bundle: Spunky Guzzlers. Flair *Growing Years: Removed from store, set to Classic *Gong Rescue: Removed from store, set to Classic *Perfect Wonder: Removed from store, set to Classic *McCharles Of Power: Removed from store, set to Classic *Solid Silver: Removed from store, set to Classic *B-Unit: Removed from store, set to Classic *Vice Bros: Removed from store, set to Classic *Duck Handles: Removed from store, set to Classic Products *Bot Buster: Fixed incorrect description. *Cold Roll: Now affects enemies around the target that died, not the player with Cold Roll. *At'em Bomb: Detonation Time: 2.5 -> 2 *Blaze of Glory: Detonation Time: 2.5 -> 2 *Blaze of Glory: Radius: 512 -> 768 *Slow Death: Detonation Time: 2.5 -> 2 *Slow Death: Radius: 512 -> 768 *Parting Gift: Detonation Time: 2.5 -> 2 *Parting Gift: Radius: 1024 -> 2048 *Death Wave: Detonation Time: 2.5 -> 2 *Death Wave: Radius: 512 -> 768 *After Shock: Detonation Time: 2.5 -> 2 *After Shock: Radius: 512 -> 768 *Investing for the Unenhanced: Interest: 0.5% -> 0.75% *Investing for the Unenhanced: Max Per Use: 10 -> 15 *Snappy Comeback: Duration: 10 -> 20 *Jumpy Spunky: Jump Power: 2000 -> 1750 *Awesome Spunky: Radius: 1024 -> 1536 *Juicy Spunky: Critical Damage Multiplier: 1.5 -> 1.4 Artemis *New Uniform Head: Spunky Guzzler Assassin *New Uniform Head: Spunky Guzzler *Dagger & Sword: Fixed not being able to grapple at all times. Now works similar to other melee-style weapons. *Cloak: Drain Per Shot: Dagger & Sword: 4 -> 2 *Cloak: Drain Per Shot: Shuriken: 1.4 -> 0.7 Assault *New Uniform Head: Spunky Guzzler *Patriot Head: Fixed typo in name. *Fly: Drain Per Shot: Assault Rifle: 0.75 -> 0.25 *Fly: Drain Per Shot: Grenade Launcher: 3.75 -> 1.25 Captain Spark *New Uniform Head: Spunky Guzzler *Voltage Spike: Alt Fire now requires 4 hits to fully charge. Cheston *New Uniform Head: Spunky Guzzler *Family Jewel: Fixed not getting critical shots when it should. *Exploding Barrel: Full Damage Radius: 128 -> 192 *Exploding Barrel: Minimum Damage Radius: 256 -> 384 Combat Girl *New Uniform Head: Spunky Guzzler *Combat Kitties: Damage in Turbocross increased by 13%. Gunner *New Uniform Head: Spunky Guzzler Gunslinger *New Uniform Head: Spunky Guzzler Karl *New Uniform Head: Spunky Guzzler Leo *New Uniform Head: Spunky Guzzler *Venice Defense: Fixed not getting proper stat scaling in Turbocross. Megabeth *New Uniform Head: Spunky Guzzler *Rocket Ma'am: Damage Radius: 256 -> 196 Support *New Uniform Head: Spunky Guzzler *Shotgun: Minimum Damage: 10 -> 30 *Firebase: Damage in Turbocross increased by 13%. Sniper *New Uniform Head: Spunky Guzzler *Sniper Rifle: Fixed eye wear from sometimes covering up the zoomed in scope. Tank *New Uniform Head: Spunky Guzzler Veteran *New Uniform Head: Spunky Guzzler Wascot *New Uniform Head: Spunky Guzzler *Coin Launcher: Spread: 0.16 -> 0.12 *Coin Launcher: Tofu Bacon: Speed: 3000 -> 5000 *Coin Launcher: Fixed Tofu Bacon from not respecting muzzle location or aiming direction. *Shifty Shuffle: Now counters all grapples while active *Shifty Shuffle: Duration 5 -> 4 *Shifty Shuffle: Lifesteal: 0.05/0.1/0.125/0.15 -> 0.06/0.12/0.15/0.18 Category:Patches Category:Release Patches